New Nintendo 3DS
, , , , , , |type=Handheld |colors= }} }} The New Nintendo 3DS (Japanese: Newニンテンドー３ＤＳ New Nintendo 3DS) is a handheld system created by Nintendo. It was released in Japan on October 11, 2014, Australia on November 21, 2014, Europe on February 13, 2015, South Korea on September 10, 2015, and North America on September 25, 2015. It is an enhanced version of the Nintendo 3DS, which includes a higher processing power than its predecessor, in addition to new features such as face-tracking 3D, a C-Stick, ZR and ZL buttons, and a built-in NFC reader/writer. It is available in two sizes the standard and the XL. Technical specifications * Size: 5.6 inches wide, 3.2 inches long, 0.8 inches tall. * Weight: 8.9 ounces * Top screen: 3.88-inch widescreen LCD, super-stable 3D capability, 800×240 pixel resolution (400 pixels are allocated for each eye to enable 3D viewing) * Bottom screen: 3.33-inch LCD, touch screen, 320×240 pixel resolution * Cameras: One inner camera, two outer cameras, both at 640x480 pixel resolution (0.3 MP) * Wireless communication: Can communicate in the 2.4 GHz band. Multiple Nintendo 3DS systems can connect via a local wireless connection to let users communicate or enjoy competitive game play. Systems also can connect to LAN access points to access the Internet and allow people to enjoy games with others. Supports IEEE 802.11 with enhanced security (WPA/WPA2). Nintendo 3DS hardware is designed so that even when not in use, it can automatically exchange data with other Nintendo 3DS systems or receive data via the Internet while in sleep mode. * Game controls: Touch screen, embedded microphone, A/B/X/Y face buttons, + Control Pad, L/R buttons, ZL/ZR buttons, Start and Select buttons, "Circle Pad" and "C Stick" that allows 360-degree analog input, one inner camera, two outer cameras, motion sensor and a gyro sensor, and a built in NFC reader/writer which can be used for reading and writing data to various amiibo products. * Other input controls: 3D Depth Slider to adjust level of 3D effect (can be scaled back or turned off completely depending on the preference of the user), volume slider to change and mute the volume, Home button to call system function, Power button. The stylus is approximately 3 inches. * Input/Output: A port that accepts Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DSi, and Nintendo DS game cards, an SD memory card slot, an AC adapter connector, a charging cradle terminal, and a stereo headphone output jack. * Sound: Stereo speakers positioned to the left and right of the top screen. * Battery: Lithium ion battery. * Parental controls: Included. * Other: Two "Cover Plates" that can be removed and replaced with other ones that have designs on them (sold separately). One goes on the top of the system and can be removed using only the stylus. The other one goes on the bottom of the system and can only be removed using both a screwdriver and the stylus, acting as the battery compartment cover. Comparison to the original Nintendo 3DS *The New Nintendo 3DS (5.6 inches wide, 3.2 inches long, 0.8 inches tall) is larger than the original Nintendo 3DS (5.3 inches wide, 2.9 inches long, 0.8 inches tall). *The New Nintendo 3DS uses face tracking to make 3D consistent even when it is tilted. *The New Nintendo 3DS loads certain games and downloads software faster than the original 3DS. *The New Nintendo 3DS has a built-in second Circle Pad (C-Stick). The original Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo 3DS XL require the Circle Pad Pro and Circle Pad Pro XL, respectively, to achieve the same functionality; these peripherals require their own batteries and occupy the Nintendo 3DS system's infrared port. *The battery of the New Nintendo 3DS lasts longer than the battery of the original Nintendo 3DS. *The New Nintendo 3DS has a built in NFC reader/writer while the original 3DS requires an external NFC reader/writer in order to communicate with NFC devices. Pokémon games All releases listed are the year in which the Japanese version was released. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Rumble Blast | Action RPG | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity | Dungeon crawler | 2012 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon X and Y | Core series RPG | 2013 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Art Academy | Art training | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS | Versus fighter | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire | Core series RPG | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon | Dungeon crawler | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Sun and Moon | Core series RPG | 2016 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon | style="background:#FFF" | Core series RPG | style="background:#FFF; " | 2017 |} Nintendo eShop The uses the Internet to purchase and download select full 3DS titles, 3DS-exclusive downloadable games (including ), , and Virtual Console games with money uploaded onto the player's account. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokédex 3D | Utility | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Dream Radar | First-person shooter | 2012 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokédex 3D Pro | Utility | 2012 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Bank | Utility | 2013 |- style="background:#FFF" | Poké Transporter | Utility | 2013 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Battle Trozei | Puzzle | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | The Thieves and the 1000 Pokémon | Action | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version | Core series RPG (demo) | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Shuffle | Puzzle | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Rumble World | Action RPG | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Picross | Puzzle | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Great Detective Pikachu ~Birth of a New Duo~ | Cinematic adventure | 2016 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version | style="background:#FFF" | Core series RPG (demo) | style="background:#FFF; " | 2016 |} Retail titles Select Nintendo 3DS retail software titles are available to download via the Nintendo eShop since August 2012. Virtual Console games Virtual Console games are old games that were originally released on past consoles, and have now been re-released on the Nintendo eShop. They can be downloaded after being bought. Patches Patches for various Pokémon games have been released on the Nintendo eShop. Additionally, Pokémon Shuffle can update itself when performing the daily check-in, but such updates cannot be downloaded through the Nintendo eShop. If an update is available on Nintendo eShop for a game the player has, the update has not been downloaded yet and there is an attempt to launch that game while connected to the internet, the system will inform the player of the update and offer to go straight to the update in Nintendo eShop to download it. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon X and Y patches | Update | 2013 - 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Bank patches | Update | 2013 - 2014, 2017 |- style="background:#FFF" | Poké Transporter patches | Update | 2013 - 2014, 2017 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Art Academy patch | Update | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS patches | Update | 2014 - 2016 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire patches | Update | 2014 - 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Sun and Moon patches | Update | 2017 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon patch | Update | 2017 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon patches | style="background:#FFF" | Update | style="background:#FFF; " | 2017 - 2018 |} Via backwards compatibility The 3DS can be used to play games playable in the Nintendo DS series of systems, excluding Game Boy Advance games. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Dash | Racing game | 2004 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Trozei! | Puzzle game | 2005 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team | Dungeon crawler | 2005 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Action RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness | Dungeon crawler | 2007 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | Action RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky | Dungeon crawler | 2009 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2009 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs | Action RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFF" | Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure | Typing | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Card Game: How to Play DS | Card game | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Conquest | Turn-based strategy | 2012 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 | style="background:#FFF" | Core series RPG | style="background:#FFF; " | 2012 |} Gallery New Nintendo 3DS Black.png|A black New Nintendo 3DS New 3DS no cover plates.png|Back of a Black New Nintendo 3DS without cover plates New 3DS cover plates Groudon and Kyogre.png|Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire cover plates New 3DS cover plates Pikachu.png|Pokémon: Pikachu Party cover plates New 3DS cover plates Super Mystery Dungeon.png|Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon cover plates New 3DS cover plates Red Green.png|Pokémon Red and Green Versions cover plates New 3DS cover plates Super Smash Bros.png|Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS cover plates (features Pikachu) New 3DS Cover Plates Charizard.jpg|Pokémon Red Version 20th Anniversary cover plates New 3DS Cover Plates Blastoise.jpg|Pokémon Blue Version 20th Anniversary cover plates External links *Nintendo of Europe - New Nintendo 3DS *Nintendo of Australia - New Nintendo 3DS *Nintendo of Japan - New Nintendo 3DS * on Wikipedia * on StrategyWiki * on NintendoWiki References Category:Electronic devices Category:Nintendo consoles es:Nintendo 3DS#New Nintendo 3DS fr:New Nintendo 3DS it:New Nintendo 3DS ja:Newニンテンドー3DS zh:任天堂new3DS